


The Club Was New

by BluePassion



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Kissing, Bisexuality, Canon Bisexual Character, Clubbing, Drinking, F/F, Jealousy, Korrasami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePassion/pseuds/BluePassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra's the jealous type and doesn't like the way that punk with the spiky hair and scarf is looking at her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Club Was New

The club was new. 

New neon lights spread around spasmodically. New fake leather on the bar stools and the few chairs in the place. New paint on the walls of carrying colors. New toilet paper in the bathrooms and even new paint on the stall doors. New music over the speakers which flowed into ears of new patrons dancing with new people. 

The club was new. 

The story was not.

She had gone for drinks, like she always did, and came back to watching some prick with spiky brown hair and a red scarf try to keep his hand on her hip or her elbow or any exposed section of skin. The girl, all deep brown skin and toned muscles and dark wavy hair, bristled to the point that the drinks in her hands almost spilled. 

The story wasn't new in the slightest. 

She'd go for drinks and come back to watch her spot next to her girlfriend be taken up by some prick who thought he could score with the pale skinned girl with raven hair and emerald eyes. They never did count on their 'goddess' being in love with another one. 

She came up behind her taller girlfriend and slipped an arm around her waist. Tightly. 

"She's a lesbian, you prick. Now shove off before I shove that barstool up your ass. Maybe you'll fit that in there along with your head." Her voice rang out over the noise of the speakers and she watched, delighted, as the kid backed off quickly. Nobody seemed to want to mess with her. Even when her dark brown hair was done up nicely like tonight.

"Drinks." She said, handing the dark amber drink she had got for her girlfriend to her. She downed the sparkly fruit flavored one she liked best in a single gulp. 

"Korra." Her girlfriend began, pouting. "It really wasn't like that. I used to have a few classes with him and -" 

"Asami, I love you, but sometimes you don't know how pretty you really are or how badly some men want you. And some other girls of course. But I'm a little less opposed to that." Korra teased, kissing Asami's neck. 

"Korra!" Asami blushed, her pale cheeks lighting up red like her lipstick. 

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. You're all mine." She chuckled, swaying slightly to the music. She let her glass slide down the bar towards the bald man with the towel on his shoulder. Asami's followed soon after and she turned to wrap her arms around Korra's shoulders. 

"That was a little harsh just then though baby. I know you're the jealous type but I've never seen you that angry. Is something wrong?" Asami asked, frowning now, her dark green eyes brimming with worry and tension. 

"I'm not the jealous type." Korra frowned, nuzzling the crook of Asami's neck. 

"Baby. You are." Asami giggled, kissing her girlfriend's head. "It's okay though, I like it. Makes me feel loved." 

Korra nodded. "Good." 

Asami smiled and kissed the top of Korra's head again. "You know I'm bisexual right though? I tell you that all the time. But whenever a guy starts talking to me at one of these clubs you say I'm a lesbian. Why?" 

"I just told you why." Korra huffed. "You're too pretty for your own good sometimes and way to nice to creeps! If you say you're bi and not into them they think it's a challenge. Hell if you were by yourself and said you were a lesbian they'd think you'd turn straight because their dick is a magical meat stick or something." 

Asami couldn't stifle her laughter and heads turned to see why the girl was laughing so loudly. "I'm never going to look at a penis again and not laugh." 

Korra raised an eyebrow. "Well hopefully you wouldn't be looking at too many penises in the future anyways. That's what I've got these for." She said, grabbing Asami's hands and putting them on her own breasts. 

Asami rolled her eyes but playfully squeezed Korra's breasts anyways. "They are pretty nice." She said, winking. "But who knows. That kid might have had a really big 'magical meat stick'." She teased. 

She was about to continue her teasing but was roughly interrupted as Korra's hands now grabbed her hips and pulled her as close as possible and kissed her hard enough to leave a bruise. It was quick and hard and it left Asami dizzy. She had to steady herself by holding onto the counter. "Korra." She said, dazed and breathing slowly. 

"I'm your girlfriend." Korra said, one hand centering itself at the base of Asami's back and the other one going to Asami's chin. She kissed her neck and bit until there was a hickey. Asami almost struggled to breathe. 

"I love you." Korra whispered, her voice quivering as she the words danced off her lips. "I love you. I love you." She repeated in a whispered mantra as she peppered her lover with kisses. Her hands stayed strong and against Asami's skin. She stayed connected to her. 

Asami was only just able to scrounge up the resistance to back up from Korra for a second. "Is something the matter baby?" She asked, the worry back in her green eyes. 

Tears blurred Korra's blue eyes and both girls almost chocked as they tried to talk. "I know your bisexual Asami. I know! It's all I think about dammit! You're attracted to girls and to boys and it bothers me and I just! Agh!" Korra spat, her hands now moving with her words and away from Asami. 

"Korra! What the fuck! I know we went over this before! Just because I'm bisexual doesn't mean I'm....some slut! Is that what you honestly think of me?" Asami yelled, backing up further from the other girl. 

"No! Fuck! No, no! Asami that's not what I mean dammit!" Korra yelled back, reaching forward and yanking Asami back next to her. "That guy was rich. Way richer then me. And he dressed nice and he knew you before you moved to Republic City and he probably had a bunch of things in common with you and I know he's way more your type then I am and I know I'm not the best and that my clothes are kinda dingy and-" her angry babbling was cut short by Asami's lips against hers. 

Korra melted, almost purring, into the kiss, letting Asami wrap her arms around her and hold her tight. "Stop talking. Just shut up. You don't have to be jealous of anybody. Okay baby? I love you. You! Okay, did you hear that? I love you. I love you. I don't care about the money or the clothes or any of that. I'm sorry I teased you. You're all that I care about." Asami said, one hand wrapping tightly in Korra's hair while the other one pulled her as close as possible. 

The brown haired girl nodded, smiling and sniffling and crying. "I love you too. I'm sorry. I didn't...didn't mean to upset you." 

Asami nodded now too and they kissed again. 

Their love was the stuff of poems and epics and tales since the dawn of time. 

Their love was transcendental and old. 

But the club was new.


End file.
